


Cohlna.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sentimental, ooc, other universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Enterprise è alla ricerca dei suoi nemici, ma quando meno se lo aspetterà sarà catapultata in un luogo in cui tutto verrà messo in gioco. Amicizia, fedeltà, responsabilità, <i>amore</i>.<br/>[Per il ciclo #Futuristico di <a href="http://diecielode.livejournal.com/">dieci&lode</a> 04. XXV secolo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohlna.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** star trek (reboot)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock, Spock/Uhura  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, nuovi personaggi  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Genere:** avventura, fantascientifico, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (certissimo) OOC, pre-slash  
>  **Trama:** l'Enterprise è alla ricerca dei suoi nemici, ma quando meno se lo aspetterà sarà catapultata in un luogo in cui tutto verrà messo in gioco. Amicizia, fedeltà, responsabilità, amore.  
>  **Note:** ci ho messo tanto? No, non credo (ok, ok! LO SO. Stavo solo scherzando LOL). Vi chiedo scusa ma ci ho messo davvero molto a scrivere questa storia, e il risultato è che non mi piace nemmeno (sono un genio, ricordatemelo). Ho deciso di allontanarmi pochino pochino dalla trama principale, no, non sono impazzita ma avevo bisogno di questa one-shot. In effetti se la si legge attentamente si può notare che non si è allontanata per niente dalla trama principale, ma vabbé. LIBERA INTERPRETAZIONE!  
>  Ogni volta che pubblico ho quest'ansia da prestazione che mi farà morire d'infarto, mi ritrovo a pensare a tutte le possibili recensioni negative che potrebbero arrivarmi e mi spavento come un'idiota. Che posso farci? Sono ansiosa (ù.ù). Ok, queste note come sempre non hanno senso, però stavolta voglio dire qualcosa di sensato, davvero: _grazie. Grazie mille a tutti voi che state seguendo la raccolta e lasciate delle recensioni così belle che mi emozionano, grazie per il vostro supporto e per sostenermi nonostante sia una nuova arrivata un po' demente. Grazie, siete stati tutti stupendi (e spero continuerete ad esserlo); ci tenevo a dire che scrivere e ritrovarmi a leggere i vostri pensieri, positivi o negativi che siano, è la cosa più bella. Mi inchino e vi dedico tutto il mio amore._ Enjoy!  
>  P.S: chiedo scusa per eventuali errori, come sapete non ho una beta ed io sono orribile nel correggere i miei lavori. Mi dispiace.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono di quel grande gnocco di Gene (sialodatosempresialodato) e un po' di quell'altro bel trekker che è Abrams. Io mi diverto a manovrarli per le stronzate che scrivo. It's all!  
> Scritta per la community [dieci&lode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt 04. XXV secolo.  
>  **Ci tengo ad avvisarvi che per comprenderla dovrete aver letto le altre storie della serie '[A friendship that will define you both](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47222)'. **

_Cohlna._

  


  


  


Il capitano Kirk osservava attentamente la nebulosa che appariva sullo schermo della plancia. La guardava come se non ne avesse mai viste altre nel corso della sua vita. Eppure quell'agglomerato di colori dai confini sfumati, lo rapivano come raramente accadeva.   
Osservò il bordo rossiccio della nebula dal quale scie di gas dal colore più scuro si protraevano verso il centro; la rete di gas e polvere variava le sue tonalità che diventavano man mano più chiare verso il nucleo, di un azzurro acceso.   
Fu automatico, per la mente del capitano, chiedersi come sarebbe stato perdersi in quell'orgia di materia e radiazioni, farsi cadere in quella rete dai colori più vasti fino a raggiungere il blu ipnotico che brillava nel mezzo. Si domandò come sarebbe stato diventare parte di quella meraviglia dell'universo.   
Al solo pensiero il petto era scosso da sensazioni ambigue, non identificabili, simili alla commozione o all'ansia.   
Sarebbe stato bello morire nell'universo, si disse, e finire la sua vita all'interno di un trionfo di colori come quello.   
Il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dalla voce di Spock che cominciò a fare rapporto sulla nebulosa che stavano costeggiando -E' un resto di supernova, signore, percentuali di gas 80.3, polveri e resto compatto, in questo caso si tratta di una stella di neutroni al suo centro. Non prevedo alcun materiale che possa attrarci nel suo raggio, consiglio comunque una distanza minima di 3.9 chilometri.-   
Jim annuì distrattamente e si poggiò allo schienale della poltrona -Sulu corregga di 1.2 chilometri sulla destra e mantenga la rotta.-   
Il timoniere annuì ed eseguì prontamente l'ordine.   
La plancia restò in silenzio per alcuni minuti, il capitano continuò ad ammirare la nebula con lo sguardo di un bambino che per la prima volta si accorge delle stelle. La nave solcò con prudenza lo spazio. -Che meraviglia...- sussurrò tra sé e sé, sorridendo allo spettacolo che gli si stagliava di fronte.   
Spock si voltò verso di lui, non era difficile intuire che l'apprezzamento fosse rivolto alla massa di polvere e gas che avevano trovato sulla loro rotta. Lo sguardo dell'umano, però, aveva qualcosa di particolare al suo interno, un'emozione che risplendeva nei suoi occhi azzurri e li accendeva di una luce nuova.   
Il vulcaniano si chiese che cosa fosse, ma decise di mettere da parte le sue osservazioni: cercare di capire il suo capitano si rivelava sempre un'impresa ardua.  
Il capitano James Tiberius Kirk era un enigma che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a risolvere, e questo lo affascinava ma allo stesso tempo lo inquietava.   
_Inquietudine.  
_ Specchio di un'emozione che sarebbe dovuta essere inesistente, in lui.   
La nave era ormai parallela alla nebulosa, stavano proseguendo a velocità costante quando il ronzìo dei sensori attirò l'attenzione del primo ufficiale scientifico.   
Si voltò verso il rilevatore e studiò attentamente le diciture, ripercorse lo studio della nebula e catalogò ancora tutti i componenti della nube.   
-Cos'è questo? - sussurrò lentamente, poi allungò il raggio dei sensori e corresse le coordinate verso il centro del suo studio.   
-L'avete sentito?- parlò Uhura dalla sua postazione.   
Il capitano la guardò -Cosa?-   
La nave venne scossa da un lieve sobbalzo, quasi impercettibile. Spock analizzò velocemente i dati raccolti dai sensori -Sulu, aumenti la velocità di 1.7- ordinò Kirk.   
Un'altra scossa colpì la nave, fu lieve e venne percepita a causa del senso di vuoto che, per una frazione di secondo, aveva colpito gli ufficiali in plancia.   
Jim si guardò intorno -Non avete sentito come... -   
-...se stessimo cadendo nel vuoto.- terminò Uhura.  
-E' durato solo pochi attimi.-   
Chekov uscì dal turboascensore, confuso -Siamo su montagne russe?-   
-La sensazione è quella.- sospirò il capitano -Sulu, rapporto.-   
Il timoniere osservò i suoi dati, poi scosse il capo -Tutto è esattamente come prima, nessuna variazione né nella nostra rotta e né nella posizione della nebulosa.-   
Kirk si alzò dalla poltrona nel momento in cui la terza, e più potente delle precendenti, onda d'urto andava ad infrangersi contro l'Enterprise. La plancia tremò e lui dovette aggrapparsi ad un bracciolo della poltrona per non cadere.   
-Sulu, che diavolo?-   
-Non capisco, non rilevo nulla.-   
Jim si girò verso il primo ufficiale -Spock, sta dormendo su quei sensori? Rapporto.-   
L'altro, senza scomporsi, si voltò lentamente intrecciando le braccia dietro la schiena -Ho rilevato dati non chiari. Il computer di bordo non riesce ad identificarne la natura.-   
La nave si assestò -Che significa dati non chiari? Non ha idea di cosa possa essere?-   
Spock studiò lo schermo del computer -La stella di neutroni al centro della nebulosa... ho ragioni per pensare che non sia un resto compatto.-   
Jim gettò un'occhiata allo schermo, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
-Non credo che quella stella sia _naturale_. Ha delle particolari frequenze che non mi sembrano derivanti dall'esplosione di una supernova.-   
-Sta dicendo che qualcuno ce l'ha messa lì, Spock? In mezzo alla galassia?-   
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio ma non riuscì a rispondere, la nave venne scossa ancora dall'ultima e più potente onda d'urto. La plancia s'inclinò a destra, Spock cadde e Jim si lanciò in avantiper cercare un appiglio contro la postazione scientifica. Afferrò Spock per una mano, e gl'impedì di scivolare dall'altra parte della plancia.   
-Capitano! Qualcosa ci sta trascinando all'interno della nebulosa!- lo chiamò Sulu.   
Jim lo guardò allarmato, ignorò lo sguardo (del tutto inedito e inaspettato) quasi sconvolto del suo primo ufficiale di cui ancora stringeva la mano.   
-Tenti di liberarsi. Manovre evasive.-   
Sulu annuì ed impostò una serie di ordini al computer.   
La nave continuò a muoversi, inclinata di lato, verso la nebulosa. L'interfono fischiò l'arrivo di una chiamata -Uhura, prenda la comunicazione, la metta sugli altoparlanti della plancia.-   
Il tenente annuì e premette il tasto d'inoltro di comunicazione. Dopo si lasciò cadere in avanti, per fortuna, pensò, era sul lato della plancia su cui la nave si era inclinata.   
-Qui Kirk.-   
-Jim, i miei pazienti stanno rotolando via e io sono appeso ad _un letto_! Che diavolo sta succedendo?-   
Il capitano fissò a lungo la nebulosa che li stava attirando verso il suo centro -Non lo so Bones, non è il momento di parlarne.-   
Sulu interruppe la conversazione -Capitano, non riusciamo a liberarci!-   
-Aumenta la velocità di trazione! Come possibile?- urlò Chekov, registrando la velocità e misurando la distanza dal centro della nebula.   
-Siamo a soli pochi metri di distanza.- aggiunse il timoniere.   
Il capitano imprecò tra i denti -Uhura, contatti la sala macchine!-   
Quando il canale fu aperto con la sala, la voce preoccupata del capo ingegnere si riversò nell'intera plancia -Scotty, mi ascolti! Dobbiamo sganciarci da questo raggio. Può caricare le batterie? Ci servono adesso.-   
-Sarà come cercare di cambiare il corso di una cascata. Le batterie tendono a cadere, la nave è inclinata in una posizione... -   
-Scott, _deve_ provarci.-  insistette Jim.  
-Sì, sì. Ci proverò.-   
Il capitano rimase con il fiato sospeso, poi si accorse del calore contro il palmo della sua mano. Si ricordò di Spock al suo fianco e delle loro mani ancora strette l'una all'altra.   
Il vulcaniano aveva uno sguardo imperscrutabile, il buio nelle sue iridi sembrava volerlo inghiottire. Lentamente Jim lasciò andare l'altro; ma quando il contatto fu spezzato, fu come se il calore di pelle contro pelle fosse ancora vivo dentro entrambi.   
-Capitano, le batterie sono pronte!- urlò Scott dalla sala macchine.   
-Capitano, la distanza media è di otto metri.-   
-Sulu, tracci la traiettoriadelle batterie verso il centro della nebula.-   
Spock guardò il capitano -Le radiazioni che potrebbero colpirci, se quella cosa scoppiasse...-   
-Ci sta trascinando dentro. Le radiazioni ci colpiranno comunque.-   
Sulu preparò i colpi, raddrizzò, per quanto poté, la traiettoria -Batterie pronte, capitano.-   
Kirk guardò il primo ufficiale, rimpianse di non aver stretto più a lungo la sua mano -Fuoco.- mormorò fermo, sperando che la fortuna fosse dalla loro parte.   
La scarica di batterie andò ad infrangersi verso il centro della nebulosa, la posizione della nave non favorì la direzione di molti dei colpi ma, quando uno di questi riuscì a colpire la stella di neutroni, tutto divenne luce.   
E l'universo scomparve. 

  


  


. . . 

  


Quando Spock aprì gli occhi la prima cosa che notò furono le immagini sullo schermo della plancia, dove facevano bella mostrauna struttura metallica simile a quella di uno spazio porto e una serie di veicoli che fluttuavano dinanzi i sensori della nave.   
Si accorse di essere caduto sul capitano e si affrettò a rialzarsi nel momento stesso in cui anche Jim riprendeva i sensi.   
-Spock... \- sussurrò l'altro -... cos'è successo?-  
Il primo ufficiale si rimise in piedi e controllò il computer, tentando di rimettere in funzione i sensori.   
-I comandi non rispondono. Siamo usciti dalla nebulosa ma non siamo più nello spazio.-   
Jim si tirò su e camminò verso il posto di comando aprendo le comunicazioni -Qui Kirk. Bones, mi sente?-   
Dopo alcuni secondi arrivò la risposta del medico -Jim, cosa diavolo è successo?-   
-Dottore venga in plancia.- ordinò, prima di chiudere la conversazione.   
Si avvicinò al timone e controllò la posizione. Anche lì il computer era fuori uso e, in ogni caso, il radar segnalava coordinate a lui sconosciute.   
-Non capisco. La nostra posizione... -   
-E' come se la nebulosa ci avesse trasportati da tutt'altra parte.-   
-Pensa che sia stato un buco nero? La stella di neutroni forse era solo una copertura.-   
Il primo ufficiale scosse il capo -No, i nostri sensori avrebbero captato la presenza del buco nero. Anche se la stella di neutroni avesse mascherato la sua presenza, avremmo comunque dovuto registrare la singolarità gravitazionale. Inoltre mi permetto di ricordarle che i buchi neri non posseggono raggi traenti.-   
Jim si passò una mano tra i capelli -Prima ha detto che quella nebulosa non le sembrava naturale. Pensa che sia opera di qualche nemico? Klingon o Romulani?-   
-Non ho abbastanza informazioni.-   
-Spock...- Jim si avvicinò a lui di qualche passo -Marcus ci ha dato l'ordine di sorvegliare quel quadrante. I nostri nemici sono stati intercettati lì, pochi giorni fa. Non potrebbero essere stati loro?- Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono e il dottor McCoy arrivò in plancia seguito da un'infermiera. -La nave è ridotta più o meno nelle stesse condizioni della plancia.- grugnì il medico, avvicinandosi prima al tenente Sulu.   
-Jim... non sono un astrofisico, ma penso di non sbagliarmi se dico che quella cosa che ci ha attirati qui non mi sembra opera di una nebulosa.-   
-Dottore la sua capacità di comprendere in ritardo le situazioni è impressionante.-   
McCoy lanciò un'occhiata furente al primo ufficiale -Stia zitto, lei. Le pare normale stare così calmi dopo quello che è successo? A volte mi chiedo se non abbia un blocco di ghiaccio al posto del cuore.-   
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio -Sarebbe altamente illogico, il ghiaccio non potrebbe favorire la circolazione del sangue; inoltre Vulcano era un pianeta caldo, non vedo come...-  
-No, no! Smettetela tutti e due, vi scannerete più tardi. Prima cerchiamo di capire dove siamo e come andarcene di qui.- li interruppe il capitano.   
Sulu si riprese dopo alcuni secondi, sbatté le palpebre e fece leva sulle braccia per mettersi in piedi.   
-Cosa... è successo?- chiese, dopo essersi accorto delle immagini sullo schermo.   
Jim si passò una mano sulle labbra, sovrappensiero -E' quello che mi piacerebbe sapere. Nessuno ha ancora fatto incursione all'interno della nave, suppungo che o non sappiano come muoversi o stiano aspettando una nostra mossa.-   
-Pensa che qualcuno ci abbia portati qui?\- gli chiese il dottore, avvicinandosi a Chekov ancora privo di sensi.   
Jim sospirò, alzando le spalle -Non ne sono certo. Però c'è vita, qui, quei veicoli non si muovono da soli. Dobbiamo scendere dalla nave, cercare di capire chi sono e cosa vogliono da noi.-   
Spock si voltò a guardare Nyota che prendeva conoscenza, la ragazza fu presto in piedi e ringraziò l'infermiera. I loro sguardi s'incontrarono -Dove siamo?- chiese lei.  
Il primo ufficiale scostò lo sguardo da lei, voltandosi verso il capitano.   
Nyota rimase ferma, senza capire. Era ancora intontita da quanto era successo nello spazio.   
Notò che Spock stava fissando Jim, sorrise tristemente e non aggiunse altro.  
Jim, dal canto suo, notò una traccia d'incertezza nel suo primo ufficiale; non sapeva a cosa fosse dovuto, fino a quel momento gli era sembrato completamente tranquillo. O meglio, tranquillo per gli standard vulcaniani.   
-Ancora non lo sappiamo, tenente.\- rispose ad Uhura, dal momento che Spock non si decideva a parlare -Provi a ripristinare le comunicazioni, cerchiamo d'intercettare qualsiasi _cosa_ ci sia lì fuori.-   
Lei annuì, tentò d'incontrare di nuovo gli occhi del suo fidanzato ma questi la ignorò.    
Jim si chiese che cosa stesse accadendo tra i due, poi si guardò la mano e sentì la pelle pizzicare. Come se il contatto fosse ancora presente, come se non avesse mai lasciato la mano del suo vice.   
E questo era molto più che strano. 

  


. . . 

  


Un'ora dopo i veicoli fuori dall'Enterprise si fermarono. Smisero d'un tratto di orbitare intorno alla nave, ma nessuno cerc ò di penetrare a bordo di questa.   
Le comunicazioni non erano ancora state ripristinate, Kirk aveva ordinato di aprire un canale d'emergenza ma anche questo, come tutto il resto, era in avar ì a.   
-Non possiamo continuare a restare bloccati qui.-  si lamentò  sedendosi sulla poltrona e massaggiandosi le palpebre. Da quando aveva aperto gli occhi non aveva avuto un secondo per riposare, sentiva il peso degli eventi  gravare  direttamente sul suo corpo.   
-Spock, mi faccia un rapporto completo della situazione.- sospirò.   
Il primo ufficiale si avvicinò e gettò una rapida occhiata al padd tra le sue mani -I sistemi di controllo sono fuori uso, purtroppo anche i controlli manuali non rispondono. Il computer ha sub ì to gravi danni al sistema centrale, gli ingegneri informatici stanno provvedendo alle riparazioni. Per quanto riguarda l'energia della nave non è stata in alcun modo alterata, il nucleo è stabile e, non appena avremo il controllo de i comandi , potremo usufruire del raggio di curvatura. L'ingegnere Scott, comunque, sta provvedendo ad un a ulteriore supervisione dell'impianto.-   
Jim  ammiccò, ironico -Quantomeno qualcosa  va per il verso giusto . Per quanto riguarda l'equipaggio? Ci sono feriti?-   
-Solo  lievemente, il dottor McCoy sta provvedendo alle cure necessarie .-   
-Bene. Nient'altro da riferire?-   
-Sì, effettivamente c'è qualcos'altro. \- aggiunse Spock, seriamente.  
Jim aggrottò la fronte, curioso -Beh?-   
- Dovrebbe riposare un po', lei è molto stanco e lo hanno notato in molti. Le consiglio di fare ritorno alla sua cabina, se dovesse accadere qualcosa la contatteremo immediatamente.-   
Il capitano  rise -Mi commuove il fatto che lei si preoccup i per me.- scherzò.   
-Lei è il capitano, tutti qui si preoccupano per lei. Inoltre le sue funzioni vitali hanno bisogno...-  
-Sì, sì.-  lo interruppe -Mi chiami se succede qualcosa. E  _non_ prendete iniziative di alcun genere senza prima avermi avvertito.-   
Il vulcaniano rimase immobile e Jim allungò una mano sulla sua spalla,  lasciando che questa sostasse per qualche secondo sulla stoffa blu della divisa; non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, lasciò che l'altro interpretasse quel gesto così come voleva.   
Spock  strinse convulsamente il padd tra le dita. L'unica cosa che poté fare fu  chiedersi perché si stesse agitando in quel modo, perché da quel semplice contatto di pelle, fosse sorta, dentro di lui, una sensazione che non riusciva a descrivere.    
  


-Vorrei parlarti, se me lo permetti.-   
Uhura si affiancò al primo ufficiale, evitando di guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.   
-Dovrebbe essere a riparare le comunicazioni, tenente.- rispose Spock, continuando con il suo lavoro.   
La ragazza stirò le labbra in un sorriso malinconico, non si spostò -Lo sto facendo. Ho bisogno di una pausa e di parlarti.-   
L'altro si raddrizzò e, con un sospiro, rivolse la sua attenzione a lei.   
-Dovrebbe farti piacere che la tua ragazza venga a distrarti un po'.- scherzò lei.   
-Non vedo come potrebbe farmi piacere il distrarmi in un momento del genere.-   
Nyota scosse il capo, sapeva che con Spock era una battaglia persa. E proprio per questo lei l'amava; era caduta per lui sin dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati.   
Lei amava l'ingenuità del suo vulcaniano, verso le naturali emozioni umane. Certo... non era stato facile avvicinarlo all'inizio della loro conoscenza e non era facile tutt'ora; spesso s'irritava per la mancanza di emozioni nell'altro, o perché spesso lui sembrasse agire mosso da nulla se non dalla sua logica.   
Aveva paura, Nyota, della natura fredda e calcolatrice di Spock, sentiva che un giorno l'avrebbe perso; perché a lui non sarebbe importato morire, se fosse servito per un bene maggiore, se fosse stato _utile_ _._   
Lei l 'amava con tutta se stessa, ed era per questo che nonostante le incomprensioni e le diversità che spesso li allontanavano l'uno dall'altra... lei continuava a restargli accanto e ad amarlo con tutta la sua umana anima.   
Però ora... le cose erano cambiate.   
Se n'era accorta ancor prima dell'ultimo Congresso indetto dalla federazione. L'aveva notato dal momento in cui Kirk era entrato nella mente di Spock.   
Erano solo sensazioni, naturalmente, e non sapeva neppure che cosa _pensare_ , perché non c'era niente di cui sospettare. Ma sentiva che la sua relazione con Spock stava cambiando, che il suo ragazzo era diverso.   
E per quanto assurdo fosse, non poteva non fermarsi a pensare che la sua storia avesse preso una strana piega da quando James Tiberius Kirk era entrato a far parte della vita di Spock.   
-Di cosa vuoi parlarmi, Nyota?- il primo ufficiale abbassò il tono di voce, registrando sul viso di lei un'ombra di preoccupazione.   
Il tenente tentennò, abbassò il capo e prese tempo -Prima... ho avuto una strana sensazione. Quando mi sono svegliata. Eri diverso, non so spiegarti come. So solo che giurerei di aver visto una traccia d'emozione sul tuo viso.-   
Spock non replicò -E mi sembrerebbe davvero strano, perché se pure tu fossi stato emozionato non era certo perché _io_ mi ero appena svegliata.-   
Lei alzò il capo, le sue labbra piene tramarono di rabbia e paura -Quindi... quindi mi sono detta che forse mi sono sbagliata. Forse non ho visto bene. Però poi mi ricordo che tu ultimamente sei davvero distante, non vuoi più dormire con me, rifiuti la mia presenza... - si fermò, prese fiato -...ma non rifiuti quella del _capitano_.-   
Ecco, l'aveva detto.   
Non sapeva che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, forse stava reagendo in maniera spropositata mettendo in pericolo la loro relazione solo _a causa sua_ e dei suoi  futili timori.   
Spock e Kirk? Si diede della stupida solo per l'averlo pensato. Però non poteva farci nulla, c'era qualcosa che continuava a ronzargli nella mente, un codice rosso che scattava ogni qualvolta il capitano e il suo ragazzo erano vicini.   
-Credo di non aver compreso la tua ultima affermazione.- mormorò Spock, aggrottando le sopracciglia e biascicando le parole, cauto. Come se volesse allontanare da sé l'idea che gli si era formata nella mente.   
-Sei troppo intelligente per non aver capito. Sei un vulcaniano, non mentire.- disse la ragazza, poggiandosi alla console dietro di lei.   
-Io non credo sia il momento e il luogo adatto per parlare di questo. Dovremmo ritornare alle nostre mansioni.-   
-Sai... se io fossi un'altra donna ti spiazzerei con una domanda a bruciapelo. Ti chiederei se provi o meno qualcosa per _lui_. E tu  saresti costretto a dirmi la verità.- sibilò, avvicinandosi al volto di lui.  
-Io ho una _sensazione_ , Spock. Tu non credi ai presentimenti, io sì. Non voglio farti del male, non voglio costringerti a parlare, ma voglio la verità e quando questa storia sarà finita tu dovrai degnarti di dirmi perché ogni volta che sei con lui... sei diverso.-   
-Io non sono diverso, Nyota.-   
-Non ti guardi mai allo specchio? Non fai altro che rivolgergli tutte le tue attenzioni, anche prima l'hai fatto. E quando c'è una discussione tra voi... è come se ti chiudessi in te e rifiutassi l'intero mondo. Spock io ti amo, ma ho bisogno di capire.-   
Spock sospirò -Io penso che tu sia stanca. Non so come sia giunta a queste conclusioni ma tra me e Jim non c'è nulla più che un rapporto tra primo ufficiale e capitano.-   
Uhura annuì distrattamente -Già... forse sono solo stanca.-  
Sorrise tristemente e si allontanò dalla console, Spock la guardò andare via. Non sapeva cosa pensare, ciò che avrebbe dovuto dedurre dalla conversazione appena avvenuta.   
Gli risultava difficile immaginare come Uhura avesse pensato che tra lui e il capitano ci fosse qualcosa.   
Non ascoltò quella fastidiosa metà umana che scalpitava per prendere il sopravvento e, forse, spiegargli a chiare lettere ciò che la logica gl'impediva di vedere. La soppresse, come aveva sempre fatto. I sentimenti gli erano solo d'intralcio. 

  


. . . 

  


-Basta!- esclamò Jim, esasperato -Dobbiamo scendere dalla nave. A questo punto credo che loro tengano sotto controllo i nostri computer.-   
McCoy gli si affiancò e guardò verso lo schermo della plancia - Scendere dalla nave? Non sappiamo cosa aspettarci. \-   
Il capitano grugnì il suo disappunto -Insomma, ha qualche idea migliore? I nostri supporti vitali scarseggiano, non avremo aria per sempre.-   
Il dottore roteò gli occhi al cielo -L'idea di sparare a  _qualunque cosa fosse, tranne che una nebulosa_ è stata sua. Non faccia l'acido con me.-   
-Signori, se posso permettermi io suggerirei di seguire il consiglio del capitano. Non possiamo, chiaramente, andarcene di qui. Potremmo provare a questi esseri che non siamo nemici.-   
Il dottore si voltò verso Spock -Se ci avessero creduto nemici avremmo già assaggiato i loro siluri.-   
-I siluri non si assaggiano, dottore.-   
-E il suo humor fa pena, Spock.-   
Jim sbuffò -Un giorno dovrete risolvere qualunque problema voi abbiate. Siete irritanti. In ogni caso dobbiamo scendere, fine della discussione.-   
McCoy alzò le braccia al cielo -Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di appoggiarlo come capitano?-   
-Lei mi adora, Bones.-   
Lo sguardo truce del medico fu una risposta più che eloquente.   
-Scenderemo noi tre, preparatevi e fatevi trovare all'hangar due tra un'ora.-   
  


Un'ora dopo i tre erano riuniti alle porte dell'hangar. Avevano raccolto lo stretto indispensabile, Spock  stava controllando il  suo tricorder.   
-Perché i suoi strumenti sono ancora utilizzabili?- chiese McCoy, sbalordito.   
Il primo ufficiale lo guardò con una scintilla d'orgoglio a brillare negli occhi scuri, non che ne fosse consapevole, naturalmente -Ho studiato vecchie tecnologie terrestri e ho riprodotto delle piccole cariche d'energia comunemente chiamate  _batterie_ . -   
Il dottore inarcò un sopracciglio -Non intenderà sparare, con quel coso?-   
-No, dottore. Non sono armi, servono a dare energia, purtroppo la loro durata è limitata, ma credo che sarà più che sufficiente per registrare i dati che ci sono indispensabili.-   
Jim si voltò verso di loro, dopo aver dato ordini a Sulu che si teneva in disparte dal gruppo in partenza -Se non dovessimo tornare o contattarvi entro tre ore, fate tutto il possibile per riparare il computer centrale e andatevene di qui.-   
Il timoniere annuì, poi  gli augurò buona fortuna prima di ritornare verso il ponte di comando.   
-Dannazione, questa è follia.- si lamentò il dottore.   
Jim gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, Spock seguì attentamente il movimento -Chi è più pazzo? Il pazzo o il pazzo che lo segue?*-   
Il vulcaniano li fissò perplesso -Capitano, la citazione... -   
-Sì, lasci stare Spock. Ora apriamo manualmente queste porte e cerchiamo di uscire di qui.-   
  


. . . 

  


I caldi raggi del sole filtravano attraverso la spessa coltre di nubi e s'infrangevano contro la pelle dei tre appena sbarcati dall'Enterprise.   
Kirk capeggiava il gruppo con il phaser stretto tra le dita della mano destra, camminò lentamente guardandosi intorno. I veicoli che avevano fluttuato per ore intorno alla nave erano fermi, nessuno di questi si mosse quando i tre si palesarono.   
-Rilevo forme di vita, capitano.- lo informò Spock, controllando il tricorder.   
Si fermarono in prossimità di una fila di veicoli vicini l'uno all'altro, quasi a formare una barriera.   
-C'è qualcuno dentro quelle ferraglie?- chiese il dottore.   
Jim avanzò di qualche passo, facendo cenno ai due di restare indietro, osservò attentamente uno degli oggetti che aveva davanti: a prima vista sembravano fatti di metallo, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla superficie liscia e dalla forma sferica, dove due linee laterali si congiungevano fino a formare una figura quadrangolare; doveva essere sicuramente un portello. Sulla facciata che s'incontrava con la visuale del capitano vi era uno schermo scuro sul quale una serie di luci rosse si accendevano ad intermittenza.   
-C'è qualcuno, lì dentro?- urlò Kirk, abbassando l'arma ma rimanendo pronto, nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno di attaccare.   
-Sono il capitano James Kirk dell'astronave U.S.S. Enterprise. Siamo membri della flotta stellare che opera per conto della Federazione dei pianeti uniti. Veniamo in pace.-   
Nulla cambiò, dai veicoli non giunse alcuna risposta.   
Spock e McCoy si avvicinarono lentamente -Che facciamo, bussiamo?- scherzò il medico.   
Jim gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma la sua replica fu interrotta -Siete Noohs?- una voce si propagò nell'aere.   
I tre si guardarono intorno, ma non registrarono alcuna presenza in carne ed ossa.   
-Noohs? Cosa sono?- chiese Jim, cauto.   
Spock controllò di nuovo i suoi dati ma non captò alcuna fonte.   
-Perché avete fatto fuoco contro il portale?- continuò l'invisibile presenza.   
-Siete stati voi ad attrarre la nostra nave, abbiamo cercato di sganciarci utilizzando le nostre armi. La nebulosa era un portale?-   
Il primo ufficiale aggrottò le sopracciglia, meditando. McCoy gli rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito.  
-Deduzioni, Sherlock?-   
Il vulcaniano non lo considerò. Era come se lentamente tutti i tasselli si stessero muovendo per comporre un nuovo schema.   
_Un portale_.  
-Le nostre intenzioni erano pacifiche. Volevamo solamente studiarvi, ma voi avete sparato e vi abbiamo condotti qui.-   
Il capitano Kirk scosse il capo -Dove siamo? Che posto è questo?-   
-Non siamo tenuti a darvi alcuna informazione. Siete in arresto per aver attaccato il nostro pianeta.-   
McCoy gemette il suo disappunto - _Fantastico_.-   
-Ci sono molte forme di vita sulla vostra primitiva struttura, sarete tutti smaterializzati all'interno delle prigioni.-   
Jim sgranò le palpebre -Prigioni? C'è stato un malinteso, non avevamo intenzioni ostili! Chiedo solo di poter avere un incontro con chiunque governi questo luogo, permettetemi di spiegarvi la nostra situazione.-   
- _Governi_? Cosa significa questa parola?-   
Spock e Kirk si guardarono.   
-C'è qualcuno che comandi questo posto?- intervenne McCoy.   
La voce restò in silenzio per alcuni secondi, i tre restarono in attesa.   
-Da dove venite?- chiese la presenza.   
-L'universo, è la nostra provenienza.-   
-Troppo vago. Lei da dove proviene? Da quale tempo?- insistette l'entità.   
-Dal pianeta Terra, ventitreesimo secolo.- rispose il capitano.   
Ci fu di nuovo silenzio.   
Jim guardò i suoi compagni e sospirò -Cosa staranno facendo?-   
-Capitano... credo di aver compreso.- intervenne Spock, prima che il dottore potesse rispondere.   
-Cosa?-   
Il vulcaniano osservò i veicoli dinanzi a loro, lo sguardo attento e concentrato -La nebulosa era uno stargate. Ovunque siamo, non è il nostro tempo. Non è il _nostro_ universo.-   
McCoy trattenne il respiro, inghiottendo un'imprecazione. Kirk chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo.   
Non ebbero tempo, però, di continuare la conversazione; i loro corpi furono smaterializzati senz'alcun avviso. 

  


Quando Jim si risvegliò venne subito assalito da un feroce mal di testa. Sibilò dal dolore e si portò una mano sulle palpebre per frenare qualsiasi fonte di luce.   
Gemette, inginocchiandosi. Lancinanti fitte si propagavano all'interno della sua testa, come se qualcosa stesse tentando di penetrargli direttamente nel cervello.   
-Bones? Spock? Siete svegli?- riuscì a dire, allo stremo delle forze.   
-Capitano?- la voce biascicata del primo ufficiale arrivò alle sue orecchie, ma non rispose. Non poteva.   
-Jim, sta bene?- chiese Spock, avvicinandosi a lui. Jim mugolò dal dolore, poi scosse il capo.   
-La... testa.- sospirò, trattenendosi dall'urlare.   
L'altro si guardò intorno accorgendosi di aver perso tutti gli strumenti, e non solo: il dottor McCoy non era più con loro.   
Si trovavano all'interno di una cella, ne era certo, anche se la conformazione non faceva pensare ad una prigione. Non c'erano pareti, intorno a loro, tutt'intorno si estendeva una landa biancastra, priva di qualsiasi oggetto. Era un luogo che si protraeva per chilometri, Spock non ne vedeva la fine. Quattro globi fluttuanti e luminosi si tenevano equidistanti tra loro e dai due.   
Jim gemette di nuovo, Spock gli si avvicinò e gli sfiorò una spalla -Il dottor McCoy non è con noi. Dobbiamo uscire di qui.-   
Il capitano scostò le mani dalle palpebre, mostrò il volto macchiato dal sangue che gli colava dal naso -Sto... - sussurrò, ma non completò la frase.   
Il primo ufficiale si alzò e fece per avvicinarsi ad uno dei globi, ma fu come se qualcosa lo respingesse all'indietro, tentò una seconda volta, senza successo.   
Tornò di nuovo verso l'altro e gli s'inginocchiò accanto, lo fissò attentamente per cercare di valutare la sua situazione: le palpebre serrate erano un chiaro segno di dolore, e le mani ai lati del capo indicavano che questo proveniva dalla testa. Un rivolo di sangue fuggì da una palpebra del capitano.  
Spock seguì la scia della lacrima scarlatta, sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, e in fretta.   
Allungò una mano verso il volto di Jim che neppure si accorse della sua presenza sulla pelle..   
Il primo ufficiale posizionò tre dita verso la fronte, il pollice sotto la palpebra, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Si ritirò in sé per _sentire_ la propria mente pulsare, la riconobbe nell'oscurità della propria vista cercando di metterla a fuoco.   
Lentamente tentò di modellarla e questa prese la forma di un fiume, si allungò e serpeggiò verso l'esterno. Eliminò le barriere, lasciò che il fiume di coscienza fluisse attraverso il suo corpo, seguisse i punti d'energia nel suo braccio e si sprigionasse attraverso i polpastrelli.   
Non ci fu resistenza.   
_Il fiume raggiunse il suo oceano_ : si ritrovò a fronteggiare un'altra essenza, un flusso di coscienza pulsante e _vivo,_ ma sofferente. Percepì quello stesso dolore ma s'impose di controllarlo. Fu come se il fiume penetrasse nell'oceano di dolore e tentasse di appianarlo, di frenare le sofferenze.   
_-Jim, mi sente?-_   
La mente dell'altro resistette a lungo, qualunque cosa lo facesse soffrire si stava rivelando tenace, Spock lasciò che la propria coscienza andasse ad invadere ogni anfratto dell'essenza agonizzante.   
_-Stia calmo, sto appianando il suo dolore. Si rilassi, non tenti di forzare la mente. Si lasci andare, come se volesse addormentarsi.-_  
Il dolore pulsò un'ultima volta, Jim tremò e con egli la sua ragione. Spock temette di perdere il contatto, ma si rivelò più forte.   
Continuò ad insistere sul dolore tentando di sopprimerlo _-Ce la può fare. Stia calmo, non si spaventi._ _La paura è sua nemica, la paura uccide la mente. Non deve aver paura.-_  
Jim si rilassò, sentì la sofferenza scemare gradualmente e abbandonarlo. Sospirò, confortato dalla presenza che ora invadeva la sua coscienza.   
Il calore che si propagava dietro le sue palpebre, al centro del suo cervello, lo strinse come in un abbraccio. Si abbandonò contro di esso beandosi della sensazione di calma che lo invadeva e si estendeva in ogni angolo del suo corpo. L'altra presenza lo circondava con tenerezza, e lui si sentì _pieno._  
 _-Sta bene, capitano?-  
_ Si chiese se fosse la voce di Spock. O forse era stato lui stesso a parlare.   
Non gl'importò, non c'era differenza, nessuna distinzione.   
Erano _un'unica_ essenza.   
Ricordò la fusione mentale con l'ambasciatore Spock, molto tempo prima. Aveva già provato quel calore, aveva già sentito quel fremito nella mente, nel cuore, _nell'anima_.   
E poi tutto era finito e lui si era sentito confuso e... solo.  
 _-Solo. Si sente solo, Jim?-  
_ Il capitano, inconsapevolmente, si abbandonò completamente contro Spock. Lo sentiva dentro di sé.  
Era un'unione di tutto e nulla, completava e svuotava. Come braccia che stringono un corpo o si ritrovano a cingere solo aria.   
Non riusciva a dare un nome a quel momento o a quella fusione.   
_Fusione.  
-Non mi sento solo, adesso.- _ Jim riuscì a parlare. Fu strano, come se avesse parlato Spock o nessuno dei due.   
Sentiva il suo cuore impazzire furiosamente all'interno del petto.   
Un rumore esterno disturbò la connessione. Passi lontani risuonarono fuori dai loro corpi, distanti dalle loro menti allacciate.  
Come lo erano state le loro dita, poche ore prima.   
Jim ebbe paura, tremò al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo.   
Non poté opporsi: il flusso della coscienza di Spock si allontanò lentamente, ritraendosi.   
Jim ebbe voglia di urlare, fermarlo, di tenere quel calore dentro di sé.   
_Dentro di sé. Per sempre.  
_ Spock uscì del tutto.   
Jim si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi, rimase rintanato dentro la sua mente: la verità era... la verità era che non si era mai sentito così solo prima d'ora.   
_Era come toccare il Paradiso e poi svegliarsi giù all'Inferno._

  


  


. . . 

  


Jim camminò seguendo il corteo di uomini incappucciati, gli avevano bloccato le mani dietro la schiena. Ciò che lo sorprendeva era il fatto che a tenerle ferme non ci fossero manette o catene d'alcun genere, era bastata, ad una delle guardie, una semplice parola per serrargli i polsi.   
Spock non aveva parlato, si era limitato a seguire, interessato, tutti i movimenti dei loro carcerieri.   
Stavano percorrendo un lungo corridoio, largo e spazioso, le enormi finestre su entrambi i lati si affacciavano sulla città. Jim scorse un campanile in lontananza e si chiese quale religione si professasse in quel luogo.   
La cosa che più lo inquietava era il fatto che non fosse ancora riuscito a guardare, in volto, gli uomini che camminavano dinanzi a lui. Il cappuccio ampio copriva quasi del tutto le loro facce, oscurandone i tratti.   
Lanciò un'occhiata in direzione di Spock, ma questi non ricambiò; da quando erano usciti dalla loro prigione, il suo primo ufficiale si era ritirato in una gabbia di mutismo, come se qualcosa lo stesse sconvolgendo nel profondo e lui stesse lottando con tutte le sue forze per contenersi.   
Pensò che molto probabilmente quello che distraeva il suo amico era da ricondursi alla loro fusione mentale.   
Aveva già sperimentato quella pratica vulcaniana con l'ambasciatore, ma per qualche strano motivo aveva rimosso dai suoi ricordi le sensazioni che aveva provato attraverso la connessione.   
Quando si erano divisi, Jim aveva sentito solo un senso di vuoto e desolazione dentro di sé, ne era stato sopraffatto. I ricordi del vecchio Spock avevano preso vita dietro le sue palpebre, e non erano stati solo ricordi riguardanti Nero.   
Aveva visto di più, tracce di memorie passate, di un capitano e un primo ufficiale giovani, amici, legati da un legame che lui non aveva compreso. Erano stati solo zampilli ribelli fuoriusciti dalla fontana dei ricordi.   
Era stato questo il motivo per cui aveva deciso di mettere da parte quello che aveva visto e _provato_ ed andare avanti, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.   
Poi, però, era entrato prima nella mente di Spock per cercare di liberarlo, poi lo stesso aveva deciso di collegare le loro coscienze, per alleviare il suo dolore: quelle esperienze non avevano fatto altro che ricordargli le sensazioni di calore e conforto che lo avevano riempito la prima volta.   
Ora non sapeva come agire, si chiedeva perché tali sensazioni lo destabilizzassero in quel modo.   
Le guardie si fermarono dinanzi ad un'enorme porta scura, Jim pensò che fosse legno, ma ad una visione più attenta si accorse che era composto da una lega metallica. Bronzo? No, non gli sembrava.   
La porta si spalancò lentamente, il movimento portò il capitano a rendersi conto di quanto imponente fosse. Doveva essere alta otto metri e larga almeno la metà.   
Aspettarono che l'ingresso fosse del tutto libero e il corteo attraversò l'entrata arrivando in una luminosa e immensa sala. Le pareti erano arricchite da paramenti dai colori vivi, arancio e verde s'incontravano sulle stoffe ricamate.  
In fondo alla sala per oltre due metri si ergevano due rampe di scale, al termine di queste un banco scuro capeggiava minaccioso su una pedana, dietro di esso attendevano cinque uomini avvolti da tuniche nere. L'intera struttura ricordava l'aula di un tribunale.   
A destra del banco sostava, immobile, McCoy. Vedendolo, Jim sospirò sollevato nel saperlo ancora vivo.   
Non c'erano altre guardie, oltre a quelle che li avevano scortati fin lì.   
Uno degli uomini dietro il banco fece cenno al gruppo di avanzare, si mossero fino ad arrivare ad una distanza di dieci passi dalle scale.   
Le guardie si allontanarono, lasciando Jim e Spock da soli.   
-Bones, sta bene?- chiese il capitano, ignorando la corte che li osservava attentamente.   
Il dottore annuì -Sì, Jim.-   
-Signori... - li interruppe uno degli uomini vestiti di scuro -...abbiamo avuto il piacere di parlare con il vostro medico di bordo. Ci ha spiegato che non avete intenzioni ostili.-   
-Abbiamo cercato di farvelo capire, prima.- grugnì Jim -Cosa mi avete fatto alla testa? Perché soffrivo in quel modo, quando mi sono svegliato?-   
McCoy avanzò di un passo, poi un gesto del capitano lo frenò -Ora sto bene.- lo rassicurò.  
-Mi dispiace, capitano. Ha sofferto a causa della camera di compressione. Il suo amico non è umano, per questo non ha accusato lo stesso dolore. Non sapevamo gli effetti che avrebbe avuto su di lei, altrimenti avremmo evitato.-   
Spock osservò le cinque figure, i loro cappucci lasciavano intravedere poco degli individui che vi erano nascosti all'interno, tutto ciò che riuscì a notare furono gli occhi: completamente blu. Pensò che fosse insolito, non avevano pupille, l'intero occhio era pieno di quel colore opaco.   
Tentò di ripassare in mente tutte le specie aliene di cui avesse studiato le conformità fisiche, ma non riuscì a porre tale caratteristica in nessuna categoria specifica. Dovevano essere una razza sconosciuta.   
-Lei è un vulcaniano, signore?- chiese un individuo seduto più lontano degli altri, verso il bordo esterno.   
-Esatto.- fu la risposta del primo ufficiale.   
-Vorremmo delle spiegazioni,- intervenne Kirk -ma soprattutto vorrei sapere cosa intendete fare di noi.-   
-Fare di voi? Noi non vogliamo _fare_ niente. Non siete nemici, non siete Noohs, non possiamo fare niente di voi. Non abbiamo nessun controllo sulle vostre vite.-   
Il capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia -Perché continuate a parlare di questi Noohs? Chi sono?-   
Un membro della corte si alzò, camminò lentamente dietro il banco per poi arrivare alle scale. Abbassò il cappuccio rivelando un volto completamente umano, gli occhi di un blu agghiacciante -Stando alle parole del vostro dottore, voi conoscete questi Noohs. Nella nostra lingua questo termine significa _minaccia_. Non lo utilizzavamo da oltre due secoli.-   
-Due secoli?- fece eco, Spock.   
-Esatto, signor vulcaniano. Le minacce sono scomparse dal nostro mondo nel secolo ventritreesimo.-   
Jim si voltò a guardare il suo vice, ricordò che lo stesso gli aveva parlato di un altro universo e tempo -In che anno siete?-   
-Ci siamo evoluti, il nostro tempo e spazio sono ben diversi da quelli che voi conoscete. Potremmo dire che siamo nel secolo venticinquesimo, anche se noi non portiamo più il conto.-   
Jim trattenne il respiro tentando di mettere in ordine e focalizzare le informazioni appena ricevute.  
-Venticinquesimo secolo?-   
-La nostra storia è ben diversa dalla vostra, siamo esseri umani, terrestri come lei e il dottor Leonard McCoy.-   
L'essere discese le scale e si avvicinò ai due, li osservò attentamente concentrandosi su Spock. Incuriosito, gli guardò le orecchie -Signore, non ha mai visto un vulcaniano prima d'ora?- lo interrogò il primo ufficiale.   
Jim non riuscì a frenare un sorriso -Le sue orecchie fanno scalpore.- sussurrò.   
Il vulcaniano gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non rispose verbalmente.   
-Oh, certo che ne ho visti. Li ho visti quando arrivarono sul pianeta Terra, io ero presente quando avvenne il primo contatto con un popolo _extraterrestre_. Così li chiamavamo, al tempo, gli alieni.-   
-Avete sempre avuto una tendenza a discriminare il diverso.- affermò Spock.   
L'altro annuì, sul suo volto si disegnò una maschera di tristezza -Già. Gli uomini sono schiavi dei sentimenti, signore, non se n'è ancora reso conto? La paura, la gioia, il dolore... possono portarli ad essere degli eroi o dei sanguinosi assassini. Ciò che è diverso li spaventa, la paura genera violenza... è una catena senza fine.-   
-Noi non siamo assassini. Le cose sono molto cambiate... - lo interruppe Jim -...il progresso ci ha aiutati a migliorare.-   
-Non c'erano forse armi tra gli oggetti che vi ho confiscato?- sorrise l'essere -Se voi siete migliorati perché il sospetto è ancora costante nelle vostre menti? Avete paura che la vostra vita sia continuamente minacciata, da cosa? Dal _diverso_. Voi non capite, voi non _vedete_.-   
Jim scosse il capo -E' lei a non capire. C'è sospetto, sì, ma non agiamo mai con violenza, noi non vogliamo combattere. Vogliamo solo conoscere, il sospetto è necessario dal momento che non tutti vogliono conoscere e sono in molti che vogliono farci del male.-   
Gli occhi blu dell'uomo furono attraversati da una luce, si affrettò ad abbassare le palpebre e a nascondere la vista ai due.   
Jim si rivolse agli altri, ancora seduti dietro il banco lucido -Avete detto che noi conosciamo i Noohs. Potreste illuminarci?-   
-Sono le cose che cerchiamo, Jim. Gli esseri che stanno mettendo in pericolo la nostra galassia.- chiarì McCoy avvicinandosi a lui -Quelle cose riuscirono ad arrivare allo stargate e a penetrare qui. Quando fu registrata la loro presenza nel quadrante S, che noi stavamo perlustrando, loro erano tornate da questo posto.-   
Jim si voltò verso l'uomo ancora fermo accanto a loro, gli occhi chiusi e il volto concentrato -Cosa volevano da loro?-   
Un altro uomo si alzò e si allontanò dal banco -Speravano di conquistarci. Le nostre tecnologie e la nostra mente gli erano utili, siamo tanto avanzati da fare gola a questi esseri. Pensavano che attraverso di noi avrebbero potuto eliminare i loro nemici.-   
-E voi siete riusciti a fermarli?-   
L'uomo rise, il suono fece rabbrividire i tre -Come se ci fosse qualcosa che noi non possiamo fare. Siete così semplici, le vostre categorie mentali sono così povere... giusto, sbagliato. Bene, male. Non avete colori, non avete punti d'incontro. Amici, nemici.-   
Spock avanzò di un passo -La semplicità è qualcosa di relativo. Noi osserviamo le catene di eventi e in base a queste, giudichiamo.-   
-E' il giudizio ad essere sbagliato!- tuonò l'altro e scese velocemente i gradini -Ma non capite che c'è altro oltre alla morte, alle vittorie, alla guerra e all'esplorazione? Non capite che la vita non è una semplice collezione di pianeti o qualche battaglia interstellare?-   
-Sta tentando di spiegare il senso della vita, signore?- Spock era impassibile, Jim restò meravigliato da tanta indifferenza. Lui sentiva il cuore pulsare ad una velocità ipersonica, aveva davanti esseri la cui intelligenza aveva superato il tempo e lo spazio: come si poteva restare così calmi dinanzi a tutto quello?   
-Il senso della vita non è qualcosa che si può spiegare, lo si può solo _vedere_.-   
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio -Interessante. Sarebbe bello poter studiare la vostra civiltà.-   
L'altro sorrise e scosse il capo -Ve lo permetteremmo, ma non dovrebbe restare memoria alcuna nel momento in cui lascereste questo luogo. L'universo non sa che siamo qui. Non _deve_ saperlo.-   
-Cosa vuol dire che l'universo non sa della vostra presenza?- intervenne Jim.   
L'uomo si voltò verso di lui -Come pensate che sia possibile vivere senza guerre, morte, distruzione? Noi non facciamo parte di alcuna dimensione o tempo, spazio. Tutto è relativo. Le nostre conoscenze ci hanno portato a creare una curva dimensionale unica, un angolo tra lo spazio e il tempo. Questo è il nulla, capitano.-   
Spock aprì le labbra per ribattere ma la conversazione fu interrotta dall'altro umano che aveva riaperto le palpebre -Per il momento può bastare. Vi vediamo confusi e affaticati, permetteteci di riparare al nostro sgradevole benvenuto. Vi offriremo un alloggio in cui riposarvi.-   
-La nave... - cominciò Jim, ma fu prontamente interrotto.   
-Non si preoccupi, il suo equipaggio sarà fatto sbarcare ed offriremo a tutti i nostri migliori servigi. Non abbiamo intenzioni ostili e, dopo esserci accertati che anche voi siete pacifici, non vedo perché non offrirvi un meritato riposo.-   
Gli uomini non attesero risposta, lentamente uscirono uno dopo l'altro dalla sala, ben presto furono sostituiti da alcuni servitori che accompagnarono i tre ai loro alloggi. 

  


. . . 

  


  


Jim restò da solo, si guardò intorno osservando attentamente la camera in cui era stato condotto. Tentò di forzare i polsi ancora saldi l'uno contro l'altro, inutilmente; nessuno aveva avuto premura di liberarlo.   
Individuò una libreria alla sua destra e le si avvicinò, scorse con lo sguardo i vari tomi rilegati; sentì una sorta d'eccitazione dentro di sé al pensiero di avere davanti dei veri e propri libri e non schede da inserire in un computer. Aveva sempre amato la letteratura, soprattutto leggerla su carta stampata, sentire il dolce peso di un libro tra le mani, percepire l'odore dei fogli ingialliti dal tempo.   
Leggere era sempre stata una grande emozione, per lui, sia da bambino che da adulto; anche se da quando era diventato il capitano dell'Enterprise il tempo per prendere tra le mani uno dei pochi libri della sua collezione personale, era andato scarseggiando.   
Lesse i nomi stampati sulle copertine, Shakespeare, Tolstoj, Flaubert. Sospirò di piacere e agonìa per non poter sfiorare quei tesori di carta e parole.   
La sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcuno che silenziosamente entrava nella camera. Una donna si fece strada nella tenue luce del crepuscolo che filtrava dalle finestre, avanzò infagottata in un lungo e semplice abito bianco, legato dietro il collo. I capelli le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle, Jim non poté non ammirare quelle setose onde nere che le incorniciavano il volto.   
Gli occhi della donna erano di un blu opaco, spaventoso tanto quanto affascinante. Si fermò a pochi passi da lui quando le labbra rosse si aprirono ed ella soffiò qualcosa che, immediatamente, gli liberò i polsi.   
-Ti ringrazio.- disse Jim, massaggiandosi un braccio -Avevano dimenticato di liberarmi.-   
-Lei è il capitano Kirk, non è vero?- disse la donna, parlando ad alta voce così che lui potesse bearsi del tono melodioso di lei.   
-Dammi del tu e chiamami Jim, tu chi sei?- sorrise lui.   
-Il mio nome è Johna, sono qui per occuparmi di te.-   
Johna camminò verso le finestre e scostò le tende per lasciare che le ultime luci del giorno invadessero la stanza.   
-Johna, tu sai se il mio equipaggio è stato portato in questo stesso palazzo?- si affrettò a chiederle.   
Lei si voltò a guardarlo, inclinando il capo di lato -Sì, il tuo equipaggio sta bene. C'è qualcosa che posso fare per te?-  
Jim sorrise e le si avvicinò, la donna osservò attentamente tutti i suoi movimenti e sussultò quando lui le prese la mano -Siediti con me, vorrei chiacchierare un po'. Ti va?-   
Johna annuì, poi si accomodò sul letto al suo fianco -Ti interessano i libri?- chiese.   
Lui sorrise e guardò di nuovo la libreria -Molto. Anche se sono rari, ormai. Tu hai mai letto un libro?-   
Lei scosse il capo e si portò le mani in grembo, giocando la veste -Mai. Ne ho solo sentito parlare.-   
La confessione fece tenerezza a Jim, sentì il bisogno di toccarla, ma non lo fece.   
-Perché i vostri occhi hanno questo colore, Johna? I vostri capi mi hanno detto che siete umani, o che lo eravate, ma gli umani non hanno occhi del genere.-   
Lei sorrise dolcemente, Jim non poté impedirsi di pensare a quanto fossero belle le sue labbra -E' la _cohlna,_ la nostra droga.-   
-Droga?-   
Johna annuì -Ti sbagli se pensi che quelli fossero i nostri capi. Qui non abbiamo nessuno che comandi. Non pronunciavo questa parola da oltre due secoli.-   
Jim inspirò, sconvolto -Sei viva da due secoli?-   
-Oltre. Sono nata prima che tutti scoprissero questo posto. E' successo molto tempo fa, qualcuno li trascinò qui, li attirò e loro non poterono sottrarsi a quel richiamo. Uomini che non avevano ancora cavalcato lontano dalla propria galassia, riuscirono a raggiungere questo mondo.-   
-Non invecchiate?- chiese lui, senza sapere se quella domanda lo affascinasse o inquietasse, di più.   
Lei l'osservò, poi lasciò scivolare una mano verso la sua, accarezzandone il dorso -Noi non abbiamo tempo. E' relativo.-   
Jim sospirò meravigliato -Mi piacerebbe conoscere la vostra storia, sapere come avete fatto a creare questo posto e cosa intendi per droga.-   
Johna fece scorrere i polpastrelli verso il suo polso, l'avvolse con le dita lunghe e magre -Sei molto bello, Jim Kirk.-   
Lui sorrise, compiaciuto -Anche tu sei bella, bellissima a dire il vero.-   
-La cohlna è ciò che respiriamo. La nostra droga. Se uscissimo da questo posto ci dissolveremmo, scompariremmo.-   
Lui seguì le labbra di lei ed annuì, rapito dal rossore di queste. Gli ricordarono le mele, rosse e lucide, piene e gustose.   
Si sporse verso di lei, senza riuscire a controllare le proprie emozioni e premette la bocca su quella della donna. Johna non lo respinse, inspirò con il naso e si lasciò guidare da lui, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo collo. Jim accarezzò la lingua di lei, con la propria, si perse nel sapore dolciastro della sua bocca, si sentì libero.   
Non pensò a nulla, né alla sua nave, né al suo equipaggio. Pensò solo alla bella donna che aveva tra le braccia, la sua mente era rivolta verso un'unica direzione. 

  


  


. . . 

  


Spock si avvicinò alla finestra scrutando attraverso il vetro il movimento nelle strade della cittadina. Stava calando la sera, il sole tramontava dietro le montagne e il cielo era dipinto da un rossore che sfumava nel viola, lì dove la notte aveva già preso piede.   
Avrebbe voluto avere il suo tricorder per poter registrare quante più informazioni possibili.   
La porta si aprì alle sue spalle, quando si voltò uno degli uomini incappucciati pronunciò qualcosa che gli liberò i polsi.   
Spock si guardò le mani, poi riportò lo sguardo sull'uomo e sui suoi occhi blu che non lasciavano trasparire alcuna emozione.   
-Spero che la stanza sia di suo gradimento, signor Spock.-   
Lui annuì lentamente senza staccare gli occhi dall'altro -La ringrazio. Perché è qui?-   
-Vedo che con lei non serve girare intorno alle cose, va dritto al punto.-   
-Sono vulcaniano, i convenevoli per me non hanno alcuna utilità.- rispose, semplicemente.   
L'altro sospirò e si accomodò su una sedia poco distante dalla scrivania -Ha molte domande da fare, non è così? L'ho capito subito.-   
Spock osservò l'altro muoversi e tentò di studiare ogni suo gesto ed espressione sul suo volto.  
-Avete detto di essere stati presenti durante il primo contatto tra Vulcano e la Terra. Questo avvenimento è accaduto più di due secoli fa, per noi. Mentre per voi sono passati più di quattro secoli. Non posso non chiedermi come facciate ad essere ancora in vita.-   
L'uomo annuì, si portò le mani sulle ginocchia e fissò il pavimento per alcuni secondi -E' qualcosa che non è semplice da spiegare. Soprattutto a qualcuno che non ha provato la cohlna. Le abbiamo già detto che la nostra concezione di tempo e spazio è differente dalla vostra. Anche il modo in cui intendiamo la materia; non siamo più esseri _in carne ed ossa_. Voi ci percepite in questo modo, ci toccate... ma noi siamo essenze. Siamo ciò che vogliamo essere, la forma è qualcosa d'irrilevante.-   
-Cos'è la cohlna?-   
-Noi non ci fidiamo degli stranieri. Non possiamo divulgare i nostri segreti.- confessò l'uomo alzandosi di nuovo e avvicinandosi a Spock. Il vulcaniano attese che l'altro fosse vicino, non poté non fissare rapito quegli occhi inquietanti e profondi, come due abissi infiniti.   
-Per lei tutto questo è materiale scientifico, non è così? Non ha sete di potere, non brama nulla, lei non _desidera_.-   
-Sono consapevole del fatto che la mia vita sarà destinata a finire, così com'è consuetudine in tutte le forme di vita. Non ambisco la vita eterna, né poteri di alcun genere. Io non ho _passioni_ , in me.-   
L'altro lo studiò a fondo, poi sorrise e scosse il capo -Lei si sbaglia. Nei suoi occhi c'è qualcosa, signor Spock. Confusione, tristezza... lei vuole qualcosa che non può ottenere, forse non se ne rende neppure conto.-   
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico -Non vorrei contraddirla, ma sono più che sicuro che lei si stia sbagliando.-   
L'uomo rise di gusto -Crede davvero che ci sia qualcosa che io non possa vedere? Riesco a guardare la sua parte umana ruggire, dentro di lei. Sta scalpitando, vuole venire fuori e fare sì che lei si renda conto di quello che prova.-   
Il vulcaniano si girò e guardò distrattamente la gente che passeggiava per la città. Rimase completamente calmo, nonostante dentro di sé sentisse che qualcosa stava agitandosi, s'impose il controllo: la sua mente era più forte di qualunque emozione.  
-Lei crede che sia la sua metà umana a provare emozioni? Non è così. L'essere umano non le dà alcuna emozione, è lei nella sua interezza a provare sentimenti; la sua anima non appartiene solo al lato umano.-   
-Come fa a sapere della mia parte umana?-  
L'altro rise di gusto.  
-Non capisco dove lei stia cercando di arrivare. Cosa crede di ottenere dicendomi queste cose?-   
L'uomo scosse le spalle, i suoi occhi blu brillarono di una luce nuova -Non ho mai visto un vulcaniano perdere il controllo, sarebbe uno spettacolo interessante.-   
-Lei vuole farmi perdere il controllo? A quale scopo?-   
-L'eternità può divenire noiosa, mi piacerebbe poter vedere nuove cose. Inoltre conosco il suo futuro. Mi piacerebbe accelerare i tempi.-   
Spock rimase interdetto, incrociò le braccia al petto -E' solo divertimento, per lei? E' per questo che siamo ancora qui? Perché voi possiate studiarci?-   
L'uomo si portò una mano in una delle tasche nascoste, nella tunica, ne estrasse un piccolo contenitore metallico.   
-La cohlna è nell'aria, lei la sta già provando. Quando ne avrete assunto abbastanza, non ci sarà modo, per voi, di lasciare questo posto; per questo vi faremo tornare indietro prima che ne diventiate assuefatti.- allungò il contenitore verso Spock -Qui dentro c'è la droga pura. Lei ha espresso il desiderio di conoscerci, io voglio farle un regalo. Voglio donarle il _sapere_. Non avrà barriere: passato, presente e futuro saranno un'unica cosa. Ne mangi un po'. Le servirà una grande forza mentale, altrimenti la droga nel suo stato puro la ucciderà.-   
-Perché?- mormorò Spock, guardingo.  
-Gliel'ho detto, io conosco il suo destino. Questo regalo le sarà utile, signore. Molto più di quanto immagina.-   
Il vulcaniano osservò le mani dell'uomo, poi accettò il cofanetto.

  


Jim si abbottonò i pantaloni della divisa e cercò le scarpe che, nella confusione del momento, erano finite sotto il letto.   
Johna era andata via e lui era rimasto solo.   
Ripensò a quanto era successo e a come si sentisse, beandosi della sensazione di pace di quel singolo istante.   
La donna era stata una benedizione in un periodo buio, stressante, gravido di problemi ed imprevisti: era stata una fonte d'acqua cristallina in un deserto ardente.   
Non era stato solo per il sesso, no. Kirk si era sentito libero da ogni pensiero, vuoto e leggero come mai prima d'allora. La confusione che per mesi aveva albergato nella sua mente, era andata assopendosi, tutto quello a cui aveva pensato era stata la bella donna sotto di sé, il desiderio di entrambi e la bellezza del contatto caldo di qualcuno che gli si stava concedendo.   
Non ci aveva pensato due volte, aveva preso tutto quello che lei gli aveva offerto, ed ora si sentiva rinfrescato, nuovo.   
S'infilò lo stivale e, per un breve istante, lo sguardo cadde sulla sua mano destra, la stessa che aveva stretto quella di Spock sull'Enterprise.   
Tentò di scacciare l'immagine delle loro dita intrecciate e dello sguardo sconvolto del suo primo ufficiale, ma non ci riuscì.   
Sentiva che tutta la leggerezza provata con Johna stava scomparendo, ora la realtà riprendeva il possesso del suo corpo, riempiendolo di tutti quei pesi che si trascinava dietro giorno dopo giorno.   
Non poteva non chiedersi perché, ora, una certa nostalgia gli assediava il petto. Provava un vuoto, dentro di sé, un buco nero di sensi di colpa e malinconia.   
_Senso di colpa_.   
Sospirò osservando la mano più da vicino, era incredibile il fatto che riuscisse a sentire la pelle pizzicare, proprio dove lui e Spock si erano sfiorati.   
Ma non capiva.   
Spock era un amico, ormai, era il suo primo ufficiale; un uomo fidato.   
Eppure c'era qualcosa di ambiguo, e non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere in _cosa_ non ci fosse chiarezza. Era come se nel loro rapporto ci fosse qualcosa d'incompiuto, di anomalo.   
Percepiva quel disagio da molto tempo, ormai. Forse da quando era entrato nella mente di Spock e aveva incontrato la sua metà umana.   
O forse da prima.   
Il ricordo di Spock che lo assaliva sull'Enterprise, durante la battaglia contro Nero, prese piede nella sua mente; il vulcaniano non aveva tentennato, lo aveva assalito e abbattuto con una facilità incredibile. I suoi occhi, in quel frangente, si erano spenti della loro naturale luce; erano diventati rabbia pura, Kirk ne aveva avuto paura.   
-Perché penso a questo?- sussurrò a se stesso. Scosse il capo e serrò le palpebre.   
Ma lo sguardo di Spock era ancora lì, nella sua mente.   
Gli occhi solitamente curiosi, a volte superbi, nella sua visione erano cattivi, pericolosi.   
-Smettila.- si disse, spalancando le palpebre e dirigendosi verso la porta. Doveva accertarsi che il suo equipaggio stesse bene, la priorità era quella di lasciare il pianeta e ritornare alla missione affidatagli dall'ammiraglio Marcus.   
Si sentiva strano, aveva la sensazione che la visione di prima non fosse stata l'effetto di un pensiero ribelle sfuggito dalla gabbia dei ricordi. Ebbe l'impressione che, per quanto bizzarro, quello a cui aveva pensato fosse stato _indotto_ da qualcosa.   
Inspirò profondamente, quasi non si accorse dell'odore dolciastro che andava ad invaderlo, e delle macchie blu all'interno delle sue iridi azzurre come il mare.   
_-Non ti rendi conto di stare agendo in maniera insensata? Stai perdendo te stesso.-_  
Ma Kirk non ascoltava più la sua ragione. 

  


. . . 

  


Il dottor McCoy stava seduto sul letto ripensando al bizzarro interrogatorio cui era stato sottoposto, per quanto strano fosse, ricordava vagamente quello che aveva confessato e le domande che gli erano state rivolte. Il ricordo di quanto avvenuto quello stesso pomeriggio andava affievolendosi nella sua mente.   
Grugnì quando, dopo un profondo respiro, non poté non percepire una fragranza dolciastra invadergli le narici. C'era qualcosa nell'atmosfera che lo infastidiva profondamente, inoltre si sentiva debole; si chiese se nell'aria non ci fosse qualcosa che gli faceva del male, poi rivolse il suo pensiero a Jim e all'equipaggio.   
Qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggerì che sarebbe stato meglio dare un'occhiata a tutti, per assicurarsi che stessero bene.   
Quando si alzò e si diresse alla porta qualcuno bussò, prima che lui potesse uscire.   
Aprì e si ritrovò di fronte il capitano, trasalì quando notò che i suoi occhi azzurri erano, ora, di un colore più cupo, e strane chiazze di un blu scuro si andavano formando su di essi. Come una patina che tendeva a velarli.   
-Jim, sta bene?- chiese il dottore, preoccupato.   
Il capitano lo guardò sorridendo, il solito ghigno infantile e sfrontato -Sì Bones, la smetta di chiedermelo. Dove sono gli altri?-   
-Uh... - il dottore tentennò, guardando confuso quegli occhi inquietanti -Stavo andando a cercarli. Ho uno strano presentimento, vorrei tanto andarmene di qui.-   
Jim annuì, poi si guardò intorno -E' un bel posto, però.-   
-Non per contraddirla, capitano, ma qui mi sembrano tutti fuori di testa.-   
L'altro si girò a guardarlo, non parlò. Il suo sguardo freddo e sprezzante congelò McCoy sul posto; il dottore non poté non chiedersi che _diavolo_ stesse succedendo.   
-Sicuro di... stare bene?- ritentò il medico.   
Gli occhi vitrei del capitano si scostarono da lui ma questi non rispose.   
-Forse dovrebbe riposare un po'. Vado io a cercare gli altri.- suggerì Leonard, ma l'altro scosse il capo.   
-No, ci andremo insieme.-   
-Va bene. Andiamoci insieme.- gli fece eco il dottore. Mentalmente si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione, perché in quel momento quello che aveva davanti non gli sembrava _per niente_ il suo capitano.  
Uhura ansimò dal dolore, poi guardò Sulu a pochi metri da lei. Anche lui a terra, il sangue gli colava dalle labbra.   
-Tenente... sta bene?- rantolò lei, il dolore le impediva di parlare.   
Un urlo, però, la ammutolì e lei cambiò visuale indirizzando lo sguardo verso il centro della camera. Un nodo alla gola le impedì di dire altro, restò a fissare Chekov e i suoi occhi blu come la notte; il ragazzo urlò di nuovo e la guardò imbestialito.   
-Non provare a toccarla!- urlò Sulu e si fece forza per mettersi in piedi.   
Chekov, o qualunque altra cosa fosse, ghignò e il suo volto diventò una maschera di puro sadismo e cattiveria. Avanzò verso Nyota e le si inginocchiò davanti, lei trattenne il respiro quando il _non più tenente Chekov_ , le portò una mano alla gola.   
-Chekov, la... la prego.- sussurrò la ragazza, ma le dita di lui strinsero la presa.   
Sulu non aspettò oltre, prima di scagliarsi contro l'amico e cercare di spingerlo via. Non ci riuscì, qualunque cosa avesse preso il possesso del tenente, lo rendeva estremamente forte.   
Pavel non badò all'altro, portò entrambe le mani sul collo di Nyota e strinse più forte.   
-Dannazione, la stai uccidendo! Chekov!- urlò Sulu, ritornando alla carica e scagliando una sedia contro l'amico. La sedia si ruppe, il tenente non la percepì nemmeno, dalle labbra della donna rantolò fuori un mugolìo di dolore.   
-Riprenditi!- sospirò Hikaru, facendo forza contro di lui per allontanarlo.   
Chekov lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi strinse la presa con una maggiore forza continuando a guardare l'amico, o quello che una volta era stato un amico.   
-Non puoi ucciderla, non puoi!- Sulu tentò di farlo ragionare. Uhura si mosse convulsamente, gorgogliò qualcosa poi, lentamente, le sue palpebre cominciarono ad abbassarsi.   
-No.- il tenente si guardò intorno, notò uno spillo appuntito conficcato nella piega delle tende: era un fermo.   
Scivolò velocemente verso la finestra ed estrasse lo spillo di metallo, la tenda si aprì del tutto e il buio invase la camera, inframmezzato dagli ultimi fasci di luce crepuscolare che ancora resistevano alla calata della notte.   
Si avventò contro l'amico e respirò profondamente -Mi dispiace... - soffiò tra le labbra, prima di infilzare lo spillo nel suo collo.   
La punta penetrò la carne e il ragazzo urlò, abbandonò la tenente e, dimenandosi, si allontanò da loro. Sulu lo guardò contorcersi sul pavimento, il sangue che zampillava dalla ferita.   
-Uhura... sta bene?- s'inginocchiò al suo fianco, la ragazza mugolò e si lasciò scivolare contro di lui. Hikaru trattenne il respiro, guardò Chekov vomitare sangue, prima di abbandonarsi nel suo stesso sangue e respirare affannosamente.   
-Che diavolo è successo?- sussurrò il ragazzo, le lacrime che ora lottavano per cadere dai suoi occhi. Osservò la ferita mortale inferta al suo migliore amico, ma non ebbe il coraggio di guardare oltre.   
-Il dottore, Nyota resista ancora un po'. Andrò a cercare il dottor McCoy.- rassicurò la compagna adagiandola contro il muro, per non farla accasciare contro il pavimento.   
Si rimise in piedi, poi si allontanò dalla stanza.   
I corridoi della struttura erano enormi, si guardò intorno per orientarsi. Si era ritrovato smaterializzato in quella camera meno di un'ora prima, poi Chekov, in pochi minuti, aveva perso la testa e aveva cominciato ad attaccare lui e Uhura. Ora non sapeva in che direzione muoversi, aveva il respiro pesante e il cuore a pezzi.   
Svoltò un angolo, gli parve di sentire delle voci e corse verso la fine del corridoio.   
- _Va bene. Andiamoci insieme.-_  
Sussultò quando si accorse che quella era la voce del medico dell'Enterprise, affrettò la sua avanzata e svoltò un altro angolo. Il capitano e McCoy comparvero nella sua visuale.  
Per quanto volesse urlare e dirgli di affrettarsi si accorse che le parole non uscivano dalle sue labbra.   
I due lo notarono e gli si avvicinarono con cautela.   
-Sulu, che succede?- chiese il capitano.   
Il tenente scosse il capo, provò a parlare ma le lacrime gl'impedivano di pronunciare parola. Si limitò a gesticolare, gli fece segno di seguirlo e cominciò a camminare verso la stanza dalla quale era uscito.   
-Sulu, cosa è successo? Sta sanguinando.- lo fermò il medico, ma il tenente scosse il capo e riprese la sua avanzata.   
Non riusciva a parlare, la sua lucidità era ormai esigua. Tutto quello che chiaramente poteva vedere dentro di sé era la morte del suo migliore amico: lo spillo metallico che penetrava nel collo di Chekov.   
_Chekov.  
_ L'aveva ucciso. La consapevolezza di ciò che aveva appena fatto gli smorzò il respiro. Si fermò a pochi passi dalla stanza e si poggiò al muro, le lacrime si susseguivano sulle sue guance umide. Poi si ricordò di Uhura e si fece forza, il capitano e McCoy continuavano a fargli domande, a parlargli, ma lui non li ascoltava; le loro voci erano solo dei fastidiosi ronzii.   
Entrò nella stanza, il corpo di Chekov era ancora disteso nella pozza di sangue, Uhura era scivolata verso destra e ora giaceva con il capo sul pavimento.   
-Che diavolo è successo, qui?- urlò il dottore e si avvicinò al tenente immerso nel sangue. I capelli biondi erano ora macchiati di rosso.  
McCoy osservò la ferita, poi gli misurò il battito cardiaco.   
Si voltò a guardare Sulu poggiato contro la porta, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannato.   
-E' morto...- esclamò, sconvolto.   
L'altro non rispose, si teneva allo stipite come se fosse l'unico appiglio che gl'impedisse di precipitare.   
Il dottore spostò verso Jim e Uhura e, con sollievo, constatò che la ragazza era ancora viva.   
-Mettiamola sul letto.- suggerì il capitano, prendendola tra le braccia e adagiandola sulle lenzuola.   
-Chekov?-   
McCoy si guardò le mani pregne di sangue, poi scosse il capo -Questo posto non è affatto sicuro. Dobbiamo andarcene.-   
-L'ho ucciso io...- intervenne Sulu, aprendo di nuovo le palpebre -...l'ho ucciso.-   
-Che sta dicendo?- avanzò Jim.   
Il tenente si prese il capo tra le mani e trattenne il pianto nervoso che stava per assalirlo -E'... è impazzito. Ci siamo ritrovati qui e lui ha cominciato a dare di matto. I suoi occhi... erano _blu-_ poi guardò il capitano, rabbrividì -blu. Come i suoi, capitano. Ha tentato di soffocare Uhura, non c'era modo di fermarlo. Era diventato troppo forte... io... non potevo fare altrimenti.-   
Pianse di nuovo, Sulu. Cadde in ginocchio e pianse, ma dalle sue labbra fuoriuscivano solo mugolii rochi, di dolore.   
-L'ho ucciso.- sussurrò tra i singhiozzi.   
McCoy si avvicinò al ragazzo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla -Calmo, Sulu. Si calmi, adesso. E' sotto shock, tra poco starà meglio. Si segga sulla poltrona.- mormorò dolcemente.   
Il ragazzo non si mosse, ma non oppose resistenza al medico che lo trascinò a sé e lo accompagnò verso la poltrona a pochi passi dal letto.   
Jim restò immobile, sentiva la testa leggera, il cuore pulsava veloce nel suo petto.   
Chekov era senza vita in una pozza di sangue, il suo timoniere era in preda ad una crisi di pianto. Guardò Uhura che respirava lentamente, ancora priva di sensi.   
-Jim, cosa aspetta a portarci via di qui?- McCoy gli si avvicinò con l'aria minacciosa.   
Lui guardò di nuovo il suo tenente ormai morto, non poté non provare un'enorme dolore dentro di sé, come se qualcosa in lui si fosse teso al punto di spezzarsi.   
Percepì un legame che andava sfumando.   
Non parlò, ma tutto quello a cui riuscì a pensare era che non voleva andare via... non _poteva_ andarsene ora.   
Scosse il capo e si avvicinò a Chekov, prendendo il corpo tra le braccia. Sentì che c'era ancora qualcosa dentro quel feretro senza vita.   
_C'era ancora qualcosa_.   
Uscì dalla camera, stringendo il suo tenente con tutte le forze.   
  


. . . 

  


Spock percepì le urla di qualcuno fuori dalla porta, mise da parte il cofanetto che l'uomo gli aveva dato poco prima e si affrettò ad uscire.   
Non appena la porta fu aperta, vide passare il capitano che, velocemente, camminava verso una direzione a lui sconosciuta; notò il corpo sanguinante del tenente Chekov, tra le braccia di Jim.   
McCoy arrivò subito dopo, urlando qualcosa verso il capitano. Spock allungò un braccio e cercò di fermarlo -Dottore! Che sta succedendo?-   
Gli occhi del medico erano un campo di paura e rabbia -L'Inferno, sta succedendo. Devo fermare Jim. Qualunque cosa ci sia su questo pianeta, lo sta facendo impazzire. Sta facendo impazzire _tutti_.-   
Leonard si liberò e proseguì verso la direzione intrapresa dal capitano, Spock sospirò e li seguì.   
-Perché Chekov è privo di sensi?- chiese ancora.   
-Non è privo di sensi, è morto.-   
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio, la confusione del momento gl'impediva di riflettere con lucidità -Si spieghi meglio, dottore.-   
McCoy si fermò, grugnì seccato e allargò le braccia, Spock riconobbe quel gesto come un tic nervoso -Vuole fare qualcosa di utile? Vada nella stanza in fondo al corridoio. La sua ragazza è priva di sensi, Chekov ha tentato di soffocarla in preda ad un attacco di pazzia, o quel che era. Sulu ha appena ucciso il suo migliore amico ed è vittima di un crollo psichico, ma se non fosse stato per lui, lei ora sarebbe single.-   
Spock guardò l'altro andare via. Rimase solo nel bel mezzo del corridoio e si voltò confuso verso la camera che il dottore gli aveva indicato, l'osservò per qualche secondo.   
Valutando le parole che il dottor McCoy gli aveva detto, sapeva che Uhura era salva e stava bene. Chekov era morto ed, evidentemente, il capitano aveva bisogno d'aiuto.   
Si disse che la priorità era quella di far rinsavire Jim, era pure sempre il capitano.  
-E' una questione di priorità.- mormorò, come a volersi discolpare dalle proprie scelte. Ma lui non percepiva il senso di colpa, non ne aveva alcun sentore.   
Si affrettò a seguire la direzione verso la quale era scomparso il dottore, consapevole del fatto che Nyota l'avesse saputo, l'avrebbe persa.   
Si disse che stava facendo il suo dovere: _solo_ il suo _dovere_.   
Uhura avrebbe capito, lui gliel'avrebbe spiegato.   
Lei capiva sempre, l'avrebbe fatto anche questa volta.   
  


Jim entrò in fretta all'interno della sala in cui era stato interrogato insieme a Spock. L'aula era ora piena di gente. La folla si voltò verso di lui.   
Jim non riuscì a contare quante persone ci fossero, ma sentì puntati contro di sé una miriade di occhi blu come l'oceano.   
-Dovete aiutarmi.- urlò, senza sapere il perché. Sentiva che loro avrebbero capito, che quella gente avrebbe percepito la sua disperazione, il suo bisogno.   
Dietro il banco che capeggiava sulle scale, c'era Johna, bella come non mai. Il suo abito era nero, così come i suoi capelli scuri.   
-Jim, calmati.- disse lei, di rimando.   
Il capitano dell'Enterprise avanzò lentamente, stringendo Chekov al petto. La folla si scostò per lasciarlo avanzare: era come se tutti sapessero in anticipo quello che dovevano fare. Anche Jim, anche lui sapeva.   
-C'è qualcosa che potete fare per lui?-   
Johna camminò oltre il banco, si fermò sulle scale, Jim frenò la sua avanzata ai piedi di queste.   
-La cohlna è qualcosa che non tutti possono sostenere.- disse la donna, scendendo lentamente.   
Lui adagiò il corpo morto sulle scale.   
-Se non hai una mente abbastanza forte, può condurti alla pazzia. In molti sono morti, quando sono giunti qui.-   
Il capitano la guardò da vicino, sentì il respiro pesante: più lei avanzava, più lui la _sentiva_ dentro.   
-Tu... non sei come _loro_.- mormorò.   
Johna sorrise quando gli fu di fronte, allungò una mano verso il suo volto accarezzandogli una guancia -Io sono la sacerdotessa di questo luogo. Sono nata dalla cohlna, dall'antica civiltà che millenni fa abitava questo posto. No, non sono come loro, non sono come _te._ Mi dispiace averti mentito.-   
Jim tentò di parlare, ma non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla. Sentiva i sentimenti di Johna, la percepiva dentro di sé e ne riconosceva tutto l'amore, il bisogno e... la solitudine.   
-Avevi bisogno di qualcuno. Tu ci hai portati tutti qui. Hai attratto tu i terrestri che sono in questo luogo.-   
La donna annuì, poi chinò il capo e guardò il corpo di Chekov -Io non volevo ucciderlo, Jim. Pensavo che tutti, sulla tua nave, fossero forti come te e il dottore. Forti come Spock. Pensavo che avreste sostenuto l'essenza della cohlna che è nell'aria.-   
-Portalo indietro. Io... non so come, ma _so_ che tu puoi farlo.-   
Johna notò il dottor McCoy e Spock arrivare, in quel momento. I fedeli si voltarono a guardarli, così come avevano fatto quando era arrivato Jim.   
-Signor Spock... - sorrise lei -...ancora non ha fatto uso del regalo che le ho inviato?-   
Spock s'irrigidì, poi scosse il capo.   
Johna guardò Kirk, sorrise dolcemente -Credo che lui non abbia bisogno della droga, per prendere la decisione migliore. Ha appena scelto e neppure se n'è reso conto.-   
Jim non capì, ma si voltò a guardare Spock. Il primo ufficiale ricambiò lo sguardo..   
-I suoi occhi, Jim...- biascicò il vice.  
Johna s'inginocchiò accanto al corpo di Chekov e, come se fossero stati dotati di un'unica mente, tutti i fedeli si ritrovarono a simulare i movimenti di lei, le ginocchia contro il pavimento e il capo chino.   
Jim non poté sottrarsi alla forza che premeva dentro di sé, s'inginocchiò anch'egli.   
-Jim?- lo richiamò McCoy.   
-Hai accettato la cohlna con una facilità impressionante.- gli occhi blu di Johna erano su di lui -Hai così tanto bisogno d'amore, d'affetto, da lanciarti verso qualunque cosa te ne dimostri un po'. Jim Kirk, sei un uomo senza paura ma... sei così _solo_.-   
Spock riuscì a sentire lo scambio di battute tra i due, ebbe l'impulso di avvicinarsi ma non osò irrompere nel mare di gente premuta al suolo.   
-Solo. Io non lo sono.- sussurrò Kirk, senza crederci del tutto.   
-Davvero? Lo sappiamo entrambi... è per questo che il tuo destino ti ha portato qui, è per questo che eri così affascinato da quella nebulosa. Tu mi _percepivi_.-   
Jim scosse il capo, ma non rispose.   
-Io potrei darti tutto l'amore di cui hai bisogno. Resta con noi, la cohlna ti riempirà di sapere, vita, _amore_. Resta e non ti sentirai più solo.-   
Spock scattò in avanti, incurante del mare di gente, ma McCoy lo frenò -Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo non credo sia saggio interromperli ora.-   
Il vulcaniano lo fissò confuso, poi si voltò di nuovo verso i due ai piedi delle scale.   
Scoprì di aspettare con ansia la risposta del capitano, ma non sapeva perché.   
-Non capisco perché ci avete fatti venire fin qui.- disse Jim.   
Johna accarezzò i capelli di Chekov -Siete stati voi a scegliere il vostro percorso. Voi siete arrivati, io ho colto l'occasione. Qualunque cosa stiate inseguendo, avrete bisogno di quello che vi ho offerto per distruggerlo.-   
-Distruggere? Voi avete detto di essere pacifici... avete ripudiato la guerra, la morte.-   
La donna annuì -L'abbiamo fatto. Io vi ho offerto il sapere assoluto. Qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso, se voi ve lo lasciaste sfuggire. Ora sta a voi scegliere come usarlo.- lo sguardo di lei si appuntò verso il primo ufficiale dell'Enterprise.   
-Jim... vuoi restare qui con me? Non te lo chiederò di nuovo.- disse, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo su Spock.   
Il vulcaniano li fissò in silenzio, completamente immobile in attesa di una risposta. Negli occhi blu di lei scorse una punta di speranza; come se lei... come se _desiderasse_ con tutta se stessa che Jim le dicesse di sì.   
Il capitano seguì lo sguardo della donna, i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura di Spock, dietro di lui vide McCoy. Ripensò alla solitudine, alla sua vita.   
Una parte di sé non riusciva a non protendersi verso Johna, verso quell'infinito di appagamento e gioia. L'altra parte sapeva di non poter scegliere quella realtà, era cosciente di appartenere all'Enterprise, al suo equipaggio.   
Guardò Chekov morto, dinanzi a sé e non poté che pensare a Sulu disperato per aver appena ucciso il suo migliore amico.   
-Devo occuparmi di loro... - sussurrò, sentendo un enorme dolore per quella che, sapeva, era la dichiarazione della sua scelta -...sono il capitano.-   
La sacerdotessa lo guardò di nuovo, il suo sorriso era triste... rassegnato.   
Le sue labbra pronunciarono qualcosa che Jim non comprese, tutto quello che le sue orecchie e la sua mente riuscirono a registrare fu una serie di accenti e lettere antiche, sconosciute.   
Johna alzò il capo al cielo, Jim chiuse gli occhi.   
Si sentì pieno di una forza nuova, viva dentro di sé. La sentiva muoversi ed agitarsi nel suo petto: era questa la simbiosi? Era questo che significava fare parte di un unico corpo?   
Percepì, anche ad occhi chiusi, la presenza di tutti i fedeli in sala, li sentì innalzarsi verso qualcosa di più grande, una potenza che li sovrastava e, al contempo, li abbracciava tutti, riempiendoli di calore e _fuoco_ , _passione_ , _amore_.   
La cohlna non era solo una droga, non era forse così? Sorrise dentro di sé, rise della propria stupidità.   
La cohlna non era qualcosa che offuscava le menti, che assuefaceva e imprigionava a sé coloro che ne diventavano parte.   
La vide brillare, aprì gli occhi e non era più in quella sala gremita di persone. Era nella luce, era nel candore. La speranza gli entrava dentro, lo percorse in tutto il corpo, entrò come acqua all'interno di un contenitore e lo riempì fino all'orlo. Tremò dal piacere e sospirò, ansimò.   
Pianse.   
- _Vi rimanderò indietro, Jim. Lascerò che solo chi avrà l'arma, ricorderà di quanto sia appena avvenuto. Avrei voluto che tu restassi con me. Ora... dimenticate.-  
_ La luce si spense, le lacrime caddero, il calore si ritrasse su se stesso. 

  


. . . 

  


Jim sentì il dolore, le immagini di quanto era avvenuto si susseguirono nella sua mente.

  


. . . 

  


Buio. Era tutto buio. 

Silenzio. 

  


. . . 

  


_Ho freddo._

  


. . . 

  


Il gelo penetrava fin dentro le sue ossa. Nella sua mente. Stava _dimenticando.  
-Io non voglio dimenticare._ \- 

  


. . . 

  


Sentì voci lontane, echi che si ripetevano nella sua testa.

  


. . .

  


Occhi blu lo fissavano tristemente, ma lui non sapeva più a chi appartenessero.   
_Eppure lo aveva saputo, oh, sì._

. . . 

  


  


  
Jim aprì gli occhi e inghiottì un urlo disperato, rimase muto con le palpebre sgranate.   
-Capitano, va tutto bene?-   
Sulu lo guardava confuso, Jim ansimò per alcuni secondi rendendosi conto di trovarsi in plancia.   
-Cosa... cosa è successo?- chiese, percependo lacrime sulle sue guance.   
Si sentì triste, vuoto... _devastato_.   
Ma non ricordava il perché.   
-Niente, capitano. Abbiamo superato la nebulosa e procediamo con l'esplorazione.- chiarì Chekov.   
Jim guardò il navigatore, aprì le labbra con l'intento di chiedergli come si sentisse. Non riuscì a parlare.  
Non capiva, gli sembrava tutto così strano, così... fuori controllo.   
-Vuole che chiami il dottor McCoy? La vedo affaticato.- Spock gli si avvicinò.   
Il capitano restò immobile, lo guardò senza dire nulla.   
Gli occhi del suo primo ufficiale gli ricordarono qualcosa, gli guardò la mano destra, le dita.   
-Io... - tentennò -...forse sono solo stanco.-   
Il vulcaniano annuì -Dovrebbe andare a riposare. Per il momento siamo in esplorazione, se dovessimo incontrare qualcosa la contatteremmo.-   
Jim sospirò pesantemente, l'amarezza che provava nel cuore gl'impedì di dire altro. Si alzò lentamente e si diresse verso il turboascensore.   
C'era una tempesta, nel suo cuore.   
Spock lo seguì e si fermò di fronte al capitano -Non si preoccupi. E' solo stanchezza.- disse, in un imbarazzante tentativo di rassicurarlo.   
Jim sorrise, un'altra lacrima scappò dai suoi occhi.   
La raccolse confuso, ma non ricordava perché stesse piangendo -E' così strano... -   
Spock lo guardò un'ultima volta, prima che le porte si chiudessero. Restò a fissare il vuoto, per alcuni secondi.   
- _Jim... l_ _ei non è solo_.- 

  


**Author's Note:**

> . . .  
>  **Note finali:**  
>  1\. la citazione con l'asterisco è presa dal capitolo IV della saga di Star Wars. E' opera di Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
>  2\. La storia della cohlna (nome che ho inventato) e degli occhi blu è presa d'ispirazione ad un capolavoro letterario della fantascienza cioè il “Ciclo di Dune”. Se non lo conoscete, rimediate, è qualcosa di spettacolare.  
>  _Grazie per aver letto fin qui._  
>  Naka.


End file.
